RM-047 Valvrave IV Hinowa
Valvrave IV is the second Valvrave to take an active role in the series. It is piloted by Saki Rukino. Its official name is , but is later nicknamed " " by Saki. Technology & Combat Characteristics Valvrave IV is a high mobility weapon, designed to quickly take out any type of enemy from any range. Using its specially designed Multi-leg Spine to quickly accelerate or change direction at high speed, it can outmaneuver machines with traditional thrusters, outrun missiles, and even outpace the other Valvraves. It is equipped with the engine, a replica of Valvrave I's Rave engine. Valvrave IV's weaponry is considered unique, even amongst the other Valvraves; its " " can be launched and controlled in mid-flight, allowing them to fly all over the battlefield, slicing through enemies at the pilot's discretion. Armament *'Variable Vulcan' *'2 x Hand Ray' *'2 x Fold Sickle' ;*Hard Afterglow :Mounted on each of Valvrave IV's forearms is an emitter that releases a strange green light known as "Hard Afterglow". Although it is referred to as "light," this substance contains a variety of properties which make it different from anything found in nature. One of these is that it can be molded into a solid structure, resembling glass or crystal, which can be used as a barrier to temporarily block incoming attacks until the structure is finally broken through and dissipates. Another feature of the "light" is that it can be fired as a beam, with enough power to destroy a Waffe with a single shot. In addition, Valvrave IV's emitters are also used to transfer power to the Spindle Knuckles when they're in use. ;*2 x Spindle Knuckle :The Spindle Knuckles are a pair of bladed weapons resembling buzzsaws. Normally mounted on the shoulders when not in use, they can serve as handheld weapons or be launched to attack an enemy at a distance. These weapons use fast flowing RAVE energy inside the spindle to generate rotational force. Once launched, the blades can be controlled by the pilot. This allows the blades to attack opponents at all ranges; flying thoughout the battlefield, slicing through enemy after enemy, at speeds too quick to counter effectively. Special Equipment *'Multi-leg Spine' : Mounted on Valvrave IV's rear waist is a specialized propulsion system termed , made up of six independent leg-like thrusters. These thrusters have a wide range of movement and work by releasing bursts of energy that push Valvrave IV in whichever direction its pilot chooses. These bursts have enough power to destroy a missile that happens to be in close proximity when they go off. All six thrusters can also be pointed in the same direction to give Valvrave IV a massive increase in forward thrust. History While exploring the lower levels of the lab where the first Valvrave came from, Haruto and Saki discovered Valvrave IV and the other remaining Valvraves. It is still piloted by Saki 200 years into the future, now sporting additional gold armor. The future Saki uses its multi-directional attack to overwhelm the enemy. Gallery Spindle_Knuckle.jpg|Spindle Knuckle Kakumeiki-Valvrave-Girl-Desktop-HD-Wallpaper.jpg 81hBDNMCZhL._SL1500_.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - OP1.02 - Large 03.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - ED2 - Large 09.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 05 - Large 30.jpg Valvrave-6-6-carmilla-green.jpg Carmilla.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06 - Large 06.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06 - Large 18.jpg 4376164a.jpg 6ac6e486.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 05 - Large Preview 03.jpg Carmilla 1.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06-17 Carmilla.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06 - Large 19.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06 - Large 24.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06 - Large 27.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06 - Large 31.jpg d5c6e2ed.jpg Valvrave 06 80-Dancing.jpg 4a48fb51.jpg 41fb18db.jpg 3e6290ea.jpg Valvrave-6-52-green-mecha-carmilla.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06 - Large 32.jpg Valvrave-7-2-carmilla.jpg Valvrave-7-7-afterimage.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large 10.jpg Valvrave-7-green-mecha.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large 22.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large 23.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large 25.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large 31.jpg 652898-kakumeiki valvrave 08 large 14.jpg Valvrave-8-70-carmilla.jpg Valvrave-8-77-carmilla-fight.jpg Valvrave-8-78-kakumeiki-green.jpg 654042-kakumeiki valvrave 09 large 10.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 11 - Large 32.jpg Valvrave-11-49-IV-carmilla.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 12 - Large 18.jpg Valvrave-season-2-preview-5-carmilla.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large 19.jpg 2a03b5a3.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large 32.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 14 - Large 03.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 14 - Large 08.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 14 - Large 22.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 15 - Large 08.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 15 - Large 07.jpg Trivia *The Spindle Knuckles resemble chakrams in design and purpose. External Links *Valvrave IV on Official Site Category:Combat Machines Category:Valvrave